Online Celebrities
by xJeffHardyFanGirlzx
Summary: Hayley and Brie are two sisters that make a friendship with two strangers online... but these strangers turn out to be more than they bargained for. Who are they? You'll have to find out the same way they do :
1. Intro

A/N: Alright so this here is our first story on our co-owned account. This idea popped into our heads while we were laying out in the backyard at 3 AM... yes, we're very random ^_^  
Anyway, enjoy and please R&R! :D  
We always appreciate feedback.

* * *

**~: Online Celebrities :~**

MMH34: So, you two are sisters then?  
JNH31: Twins?!  
MMH34: Calm yourself little bro… Brie and Hayley, you still there?  
Haybaybay: Huh?  
Breezybrie: What? Yeah we were just talking.  
Haybaybay: Nah Skittles, we're not twins.  
JNH31: Aww ):  
Breezybrie: But we are sisters!  
MMH34: Yeah, I thought so. You two act like it.  
Breezybrie: Really?  
MMH34: Yeah!  
JNH31: Mhm…  
Haybaybay: Skittles, do you even know what we're talking about?  
JNH31: Yes!  
JNH31: …… uh no.  
MMH34: Bro… -shakes head-  
MMH34: So anyway, me and Jay were talking the other day and we were thinking since we've known each other for what…?  
Breezybrie: 3 years!  
MMH34: Right, 3 years… we thought maybe we could meet and finally hang out?  
Breezybrie: I don't know…  
Haybaybay: Of course we will!  
Breezybrie: Hayley! :|  
Breezybrie: Uh we'll BRB I need to talk to my sister off of AIM.  
JNH31: Alright! ^_^

Hayley hit the 'away' message on her AIM toolbar and leaned back in her seat, anticipating her sister's arrival into her room. In her mind she counted down _5,4,3,2,1..._ The door flung open to Hayley's room in the shared apartment.

"Hayley! What are you thinking agreeing to meet them without asking me?!" Brie protested as she burst into the room.

"Could you not shout?" Hayley whined as she covered her ears.

"Why are you so irresponsible?" The older sister made her way fully into her sister's personal space and sat down on the bed. Pulling her hair up in a tight ponytail, she shot Hayley a dirty look.

"I don't see what the big deal is… we've known these guys for three years now."

"So what? We've only known them _online _not in real life." Brie threw herself on the bed and sighed at her sister's immaturity. "Hayley, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't think mom and dad having Jackson was a good idea but _obviously _they didn't listen to me!" She pushed her long black hair behind her shoulders as she spoke. "Fine, you don't have to go. I'll tell Mack and Skittles that I'll meet them alone."

"Oh no you don't! I can't let you meet them alone!" Brie demanded while she was practically jumping off the bed.

"Oh good, then it's settled, we'll meet them Saturday," Hayley grinned victoriously at her win.

"I hate when you trick me into things like that."

Brie huffed heading towards the door. "By the way… his name is Jay! Not Skittles…"

"Well, I'll have you know that when he and I talked on the phone he informed me that he loves skittles, so I call him that. It's like a pet name…"

"He's not your dog," She stated flatly, giving her sister the usual grimace. "And WHAT?! You two talked on the phone? You gave him your _number_?!" Brie tried to continue yelling but she was interrupted by Hayley pushing her out the door.

"This is why I don't tell you things… bye, bye now!" She shouted, turning the lock on the handle.

**-Jay & Mack's House-**

"Hey lil bro, are you sure this is a good idea?" He questioned as he shut the laptop quietly. He eyed his younger sibling suspiciously as he sat up on the couch that was planted squarely in the middle of the living room.

"Of course I'm sure," the black haired brother replied with a handful of rainbow skittles in his mouth. "Why?"

"First," he sighed, "I hate when you talk with food in your mouth. Second, don't you think things might change between us when we meet… they'll find out Mack and Jay aren't our real names and everything…"

"So…?" Jay plopped himself down on the cozy recliner and relaxed. He tilted his head back and lazily continued on, "What's your point?"

"My point _is _that they'll recognize us immediately."

"What? Not everyone on Earth knows us. We're not that famous," he pulled more skittles out of the bag, gagging at the purple ones and pushing them aside.

"Ugh," Mack shook his head slowly at his brother's incompetence. "Wrestling fans do! And their wrestling fans! And they they've told us a million times before that they _love _the Hardy Boyz!"

"I don't get why that's bad." He flicked a purple skittle on the ground, watching it spin in circles before coming to a complete stop.

"We ARE the Hardy Boyz you moron!" The older brother bellowed, clearly frustrated.

"Ooohhh, now I see the problem," Jeff smirked as he crumpled the empty bag and tossed it on the coffee table.

"My god you really are a blonde," Matt commented in an exasperated tone.

"Mhm," Jeff agreed, whipping open his cell phone and punching a few numbers rapidly. He held it up to his ear, patiently waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing?" A disgruntled look grew across the elder's brother face as the younger of the two smirked. Matt knew he was up to something.

"Figuring out our dates for this weekend."

* * *

Soo that's our introduction... written by xortonjerichox. The next chapter will be written by xtremejeff'sangel and will be posted soon!  
Please leave a review to tell us what you think of our first story on here [:  
Thanks!


	2. Jackson

_A/N: Hey everyone! It's me Sammi or you know me better as xtremejeff'sangel! Here's the first chapter of Online Celebrities. Enjoy it and remember review! Me and Liz would love it! ^_^ Thanks!

* * *

_Online Celebrities

Chapter One: Jackson

_Brie's POV_

Every kid's worse nightmare is a younger sibling, not the perfect sibling the exact opposite of perfect angel. The sibling that's annoyhing, weird and most importantly _evil._ Our little brother Jackson falls perfectly into all those categories. A twelve-year old who's the "perfect angel" in our parents eyes but when he's around us you can see the eyes of an evil child who get away with _EVERYTHING!_ And I do mean everything. The worse part about Jackson is when Hayley and I have to babysit him at our apartment and guess what? He butts into our business every time he's here! It all started this morning when my mother called.

"Hello?"

_"Hi honey."_

"Hi mom how's everything going?"

_"Great baby but I need you and Hayley to watch Jackson for me."_

"Um...."

_"Brie please it's only for a few hours."_

"Okay mom."

_"Great I'll bring him over in ten minutes."_

"That's fine mom love you."

_"Love you too and thank you."_

"Your welcome." I threw the phone back on the hook and raced to Hayley's room without even knocking, she was on the phone probably talking to Jay again, or as she calls him Skittles.

"Hayley I need to talk to you now!"

"Not now Brie I'm talking to Skittles." She put her hand over the mouth piece.

"This is serious Hayley."

"Can it wait I'm trying to-"

"Mom is bringing Jackson over here in ten minutes, she wants us to babysit him!" I watched as her jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Well I'm not watching him."

"You know he'll tell mom and she believes everything he says remember."

"Damn it why of all days _must_ it be today!"

"We have too."

"Fine." She put the phone back to her ear. "Hey Skittles I got to go my brother's coming over............Yeah sure...................Okay well text me cause I'm probably gonna die of boredom...........Yes he's really annoying.............Alright well I'll talk to you later............Okay bye." As soon as Hayley put her phone down the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other for a few seconds before I went to open it.

"Thanks so much honey."

"Your welcome mom and I'm sure he won't get into any trouble won't you _Jackson?_" I glared at him and he smiled sweetly.

"No I won't I promise I'll be good."

"That's my boy." Mom kissed his head and he came in. "I'll be back in an hour."

"That's fine." I shut the door and turned around.

"Okay now make me lunch." Jackson demanded before flopping down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and switched the channel.

"Um I don't think so Jackson you have two arms that aren't broken so you can do it." I crossed my arms, this is one day that he's not going to force us to do everything for him.

"Fine then I'll just tell Mom that you starved me then your really in for it." I glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Tunafish and Jelly." I shivered. How could anyone like Tunafish with Jelly? Apparently Jackson. It was his favorite compination of food.

"Well."

"Coming right up." I went into the kitchen.

_Hayley's POV_

I was in my room texting Skittles. I wasn't in the mood to put up with Jackson's annoying ways. So I spent the time staying out of his way. We talked more about how we're going to meet up.

_So what's your brother doing now? _

_xSkittlesx_

_Right now being quiet but I'm not sure how long._

_~Hayley_

_From the way you describe it he must be really annoying._

_xSkittlesx_

_Yes he is, he makes us do everything for him and if we don't then he tells our mother and we get in trouble! :p I hate him so much he's a little demon! _

_~Hayley_

_I'm glad my brother's not like that. We act more like best friends then brothers._

_xSkittlesx_

_I wish I had your life._

_~Hayley_

_Well my life isn't what it's all cracked up to be._

_xSkittlesx_

_What do you mean?_

_~Hayley_

_Well I have stuff to do as well. So it's not the easy life if you ask me._

_xSkittlesx_

_Oh._

_~Hayley_

I smiled each time a new text message came up. I were having fun until Mr. Evil popped his head in my door.

"Get out of my room Jackson."

"What are you doing?"

"Texting my friend now leave me alone."

"Can I see?"

"No!"

"Fine." He left and I sighed. If Jackson found out we were meeting up with Skittles and his brother our lives are over. But then again Mom can't really say anything since we're over eighteen.

_Well that's the end of the first chapter. Liz will be writing chapter 2 so keep an eye out of updates, and don't forget to drop us a review!!!!! Thank you guys. :) Also look out for a possible ranting after Judgment Day tonight. :) haha. It's fun ranting. _


	3. The Devil Himself

A/N: Hello again! This would be Liz, AKA xortonjerichox. I'm here to present chapter 2 for you, I took my time on it, and I hope you like it :D  
Please R&R, me and Sammi would appreciate it a lot :D  
Oh yeah, and thanks to our reviewers: **ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, othgirl92, MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, & skittlesOH-8**._

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: The Devil Himself_

Hayley sighed as she exited her room and found Jackson playing video games at full volume on the living room floor. He was spread out on the ground shouting incessantly over and over at the little characters on the screen. She shook her head at his immaturity and continued on her search for Brie.

"Brie?" Hayley asked, stepping into the kitchen. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Making a sandwich for that little demon out there…" she let her voice trail off as she spread a glob of jelly onto a piece of bread.

"Ew, what the hell? Is that tuna fish, and jelly?!" She shrieked, nearly vomiting from the smell and the _thought _of the taste.

"Yeah, you know Jackson likes this disgusting combination of foods onto two pieces of bread. He's a sicko," Brie flopped the two pieces of bread together and threw it on a plate. "So, what were you two _texting _about, anyway?"

"Stuff…" Hayley grabbed the water pitcher out of the fridge and poured herself a glass, clearly trying to avoid Brie's questions.

"Oh come on, just tell me. It's not like you guys were sexting…" Brie's eyes got big, "were you?!"

"Ew, no! Seriously? Did you really think we were?" Hayely asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I just wanted to make sure. You never know with you two."

"Well, that's weird first of all. And _second of all_," she emphasized her words purposely, "we were talking about how we were gonna meet up this weekend… don't get mad."

"No…" Brie dropped the knife in the sink, immediately knowing what Hayley meant. "Please don't tell me you did what I think you did," she pleaded with her sister. She knew she probably already made the plans so there was no going back, but she was praying internally that Hayley didn't do what she thought she did.

"Well… that all depends on what you- Okay yes. I invited them over here. I'm sorry!"

"HAYLEY! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Brie turned around quickly and threw her hands up in rage. "What if they are murderers?! I can't believe you gave them our address! Oh god! They could break-"

"BRIE!" Hayley interrupted her sister quickly. "Calm down. They are _not _gonna break into our house. And their _not _gonna murder us. Take a freaking chill pill, sis." Hayley took a sip of her water and put the cup down gently. "Everything is gonna be fine. Plus, your starting to sound like mom… lecturing me and stuff."

"Well in this case you deserve to be lectured, I just can't believe… I don't even know what to say to you."

"Are you mad at me?" Hayely questioned with innocent eyes.

"You know that only works on mom and dad, and your dumb boyfriends. The puppy dog eyes do NOT make me forgive you," Brie picked up the plate and almost dropped it when she looked in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Only long enough to hear _everything _and I'm pretty sure mom and dad are gonna _love _hearing this story," Jackson smirked maliciously.

"Jackson, unlike Brie I am not afraid to throw you out a damn window!"

"Uh…" He stood frozen with fear for a few seconds before he shook himself out of it. "You wouldn't dare. Mom and dad would kill you for killing me."

"Hmm, how about we test that little theory?" Hayley asked lunging for the youngest sibling of the group.

"Hayley! Violence never solves anything," Brie tried reasoning with her sister who she was pretty sure was about to tackle and beat her brother senseless.

"Just know this Jackson…" Hayley said narrowing her eyes, "I know where you live and I know where you sleep," she warned.

"Err…" Jackson slowly backed out of the room and busied himself with the PlayStation3 again.

Brie rolled her eyes, "Why do you always have to act like such a badass?"

"It's my job to scare him, since you don't."

"Mhm, well it's your job to clean the apartment up for when the guys come this weekend as well," Brie stated casually.

"So wait… you're okaying it? Really?!" Hayley smirked, waiting for her sisters approval.

"Yes yes…" Brie said, giving into her sister like usual.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it." Hayley jumped up and down excitedly before rushing back into her room. Sure, she didn't _really _need Brie's approval since it was technically both of their apartment; but being that Brie was the older of the two Hayley just fell to habit and made sure everything was okay with the older sibling before proceeding with anything.

**-Jeff & Matt's House-**

"Hey Matt!" Jeff called to his brother from outside the house. He walked in and brushed his pants off, throwing his dirt bike helmet onto the counter.

"What?!" Matt darted around the corner and sighed at the dirty helmet on the counter. "I really wish you wouldn't treat this place like your own personal pig sty… and what did you want?"

"I just got a text from Hayley, the girls are having us over _their _apartment this weekend," Jeff smirked.

"Their apartment? That's a little… secluded isn't it? I thought we would meet somewhere public?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Nah, I think they trust us," Jeff plopped down on the couch, resting his muddy boots on the furniture.

"JEFF!" Matt screamed, shoving his brother's feet to the ground. "God, this place would be a hellhole if it wasn't for me."

"Mhm, whatever."

"Besides, I think it's _Hayley _that trusts _you_. I think Brie is more vigilant like me, and has some common sense. Unlike you two daredevils who throw caution to the wind and decide to meet out on a whim, at their place nonetheless."

"What? Are you afraid their gonna murder us?" Jeff raised an eyebrow curiously.

"No," Matt shook his head at his brother's accusations. "I just think that… well I mean… what if their not girls or something?" He sighed at his own thoughts.

"Yeah, well if that's the case then Hayley is one hot-sounding dude. Not only that, she's a gorgeous dude too," Jeff flipped open his phone and threw it at Matt.

"This is her?" Matt examined the picture quietly and nodded in appreciation. "She's really pretty." He shut the phone and set it down on the coffee table. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you and Hayley like each other."

"Well duh we like each other, or else we wouldn't talk, now would we?" Jeff rolled his eyes and threw his head back.

"Your so oblivious it's unbelievable…" Matt walked into the kitchen and grabbed a left over piece of pizza from the fridge. "I mean _like_," he took a bite of the pizza, "as in… dating like."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to explain it any simpler! Your mind is too small or something… You and Hayley act like your dating. My question is, are you?" Matt leaned over the island in the middle of the kitchen and waited for his brother to finally realize what he was trying to say. Suddenly, a shock of rainbow hair popped up from the couch. "Mhm, that kind."

"You think Hayley likes me like that?" He titled his head slightly.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm just saying what I've noticed. You two talk on AIM, text, and talk on the phone… A LOT might I add. The phone bill came in by the way… your so lucky you have unlimited texting." Matt picked it up from under the helmet where Jeff carelessly threw it on top of previously, and dropped it on Jeff's lap. "Seven thousand text messages?! What the hell do you two talk about?"

"Uhm, everything?" Jeff quickly shot up from the couch and raced to his room. Going on an immediate rampage, he shredded through his closet.

Matt followed slowly behind and peered his head in the room.

"Jeff? What are you doing? Are you giving your clothes to Goodwill or something?"

"No…" he continued his tirade of the closet, whipping clothes throughout the room.

"Then what are you doing?" He stepped into the room and observed the crazed-man's antics.

"I'm looking…" he shuffled through a few shirts, "for an outfit for Saturday."

"Since when do you care what you look like?" Matt asked in a rather shocked tone. It had been years since Jeff _actually _picked out what he was gonna wear ahead of time.

"Well you said that you think Hayley likes me…" Jeff started.

"And?"

"And I like her… so wouldn't this kind of be like a date?" He tilted his head at a navy blue band shirt before stuffing it back in the closet.

"She doesn't really know you, so no I don't think it's like a date. And there was nothing wrong with that shirt," he said nodding to the closet.

"Psh…" he ended up settling on a white band t-shirt and dark, tattered jeans. "I think it's like a date…" he muttered to himself as he grabbed his favorite kicks from the under his bed.

"Mhm…" Matt slowly backed out, leaving Jeff to planning. Settling into his own room, he creaked open his laptop and signed onto AIM. Matt smiled when he saw Brie's name pop up on his buddy list.

MMH34: Jay is really gun-ho for this thing on Saturday.  
Breezybrie: So is Hayley…  
Breezybrie: She's like, tearing through her closet looking for the 'perfect outfit' or whatever.  
MMH34: O_O  
Breezybrie: What?  
MMH34: Jay's doing the same thing.  
MMH34: It's scary actually.  
Breezybrie: Why's that?  
MMH34: Cause he never pre-plans his outfits.  
MMH34: He kinda just rolls out of bed and takes whatever is clean.  
Breezybrie: Oh…  
Breezybrie: Hayley always does this. But she seems _especially _excited for Saturday.  
Breezybrie: We have weird siblings, don't we?  
MMH34: Mhm. -nods completely agreeing with you-  
Breezybrie: Lmao xD  
MMH34: So, how's babysitting going?  
MMH34: I've been told your on little brother duty.  
Breezybrie: It's awful! You can't even imagine!  
MMH34: Nah, I can actually. Jay is younger than me.  
MMH34: I had to baby-sit him before, and basically be his slave. -rolls eyes-  
Breezybrie: That's right! I forgot you were older.  
Breezybrie: It was torture, huh?  
MMH34: Still kinda is. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother…  
MMH34: But he's a pig. I have to clean everything.  
Breezybrie: I hear you there! Hayley NEVER cleans!  
Breezybrie: Hmm… we have a lot more in common than I thought.  
MMH34: Yes we do. And you know what? I'm really looking forward to meeting you on Saturday (:  
Breezybrie: Awww :D  
Breezybrie: The same goes for you.  
MMH34: Hey I gotta go. Jay's throwing fruit loops at the neighbors cat and she's getting mad.  
Breezybrie: LMFAO! Okay, I'll ttyl.  
MMH34: You got it! ;D  
MMH34: Bye Brie!  
Breezybrie: Seeyax3

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter two :D Please leave a review [;  
Sammi will post chapter three as soon as she has it ready.


End file.
